fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyna Squad Members and Arabllea
Each hyna squad member is from a different anime, cartoon shows, etc. With some members they are from branched Animated shows, which means that even if its the same character, in a diffrent show the characters personality and appearance had altered and changed (Example: G1 Optimus Prime>Armada Optimus Prime>Movieverse Optimus Prime>TFA Optimus>Prime Optimus or Movie Ironman>SHSH Ironman) but are seperate beings, just diffrent physically and mentally wise. The hyna squad members are both Villians and Good guys, under my belief that all are equal, be it good or bad, each toon has their own past, grudge, abilitys, strength, weaknesses, history and failures, however all deserve to have a equal chance and a chance to work together. Becuse of all the storys collected, it turned into their memories and felted experiences (Dispite them being alternate universes), giving them form and a sense of awareness and a feeling of being alive and able to do the same things as humans. Transforming with the Omytrix Biological Relation ship: 'Becuse of her unique biological structure, All of Bellas toon freinds own Bodys are fused directly into her body, cell, by cell, DNA strand by DNA strand, and would have just turned Bella into a Chimeric mutation of all her toon freinds bodys together. However with the omytrix, it controls the transformations, and prevents all her toon freinds DNA and Cells overleading all at once (Hence its a critical tool to Bella, she and her men instinctivly knows the code to remove it, however refuses, no matter what to use it to take it off, knowing the concequence) '''Soul and Mind Syncing: '''Becuse of the Body and Cell fusing together, Bella also has absorbed there minds and souls, theirs being fused with her own soul and mind. Becuse of such a relation ship, it caused Both Bella and the toons she bonded with through the omytrix to understand and 'feel' one another in a apathy sense. However, the Bella is the central core where if she feals extreamly depress, it shows on them emotionally, as they respond to the emotional feeling Bella feels, either feeling Depressed, or trying to help her. *According to Bella, at times, she says its like having a split personality, with a lot of voices in her head telling what to do and to guide her, however it goes further then that, that each of her toon freinds, may actually represent the diffrent thought patterns of Bella. Fighting together Hyna squad Members Though Born from diffrent universes, Each hyna member is at a level of being used to one another, to tollerant, to just plain enjoying one anothers company. Now, there are two types of hyna members Inside and outside Members. Inside Members are the toons Bella can transform into, while Outside members are toons she cant transform into, but they still hold the same resistances and recovery as Bella does. They can can come and go out of the omytrix/the hyna dimension in Bellas mind, but they dont usually do it in public so they wont cause a scean. Getting to trust one another Awakening inside the mind of a young teenage human girl of reality that has cartoon blood in her, well any normal people would react in a negative or protective untrusting way, that was what happened to some of the hyna squad members upon there awakening, at first they had to have some time to get use to the fact that a young girl can change into them and can use there powers, along with the relization that they are just cartoons created by humans. Forms Due to the bond/connection with Arabella, the hyna squad members along with their leader, are capable of changing forms or appearances to add helarity or to add surprise to there style of unpredictabiltiy. Quotes '(Arabella Hyna Kelly) (Dopplemen to a changed Arabella)-Mrs.Hyna you are in there? *Bella (In what ever form she is in) Yes? *Dopplemen: Just checking (Slips his hands under the shirt or cloak of the form Bella is in and grops their chest) *Bella: Kaaahhhh (Gets mad) HYNA GALATIC PUNT! (Kicks Dooplemen in the face and sends him flying) You dont know nothing about my real life, so dont judge me about it (to her self) why do you think I prefer the company of cartoons to real people (As Ggio in his released state): Behold the first Tiger-like marsal artist! (Any and all hyna member) "We have no rep"-any serious hyna member when they read embarassing fanfiction storys about themselfs. (Kanji, Koken, Take-Mizaki) Kanji (Persona 4): Bella was the one who gave us life, we owe it to her for that life (Naruto) Naruto: Were gonna kick your ass, Belive it-in battle (Kakashi Hatake) (In battle using his Chidori) I see your future and your future is DEATH! (Sayzel Apparo) (To his opponets about his methods of fighting) I prefer the term scientist, if it helps the hyna squad and by extension Kurobusta, then who cares about the result of what is left. (About My power and abilitys) Sayzel (Bleach): as Bella said, we are constently evolving and growing, saying that you will stop it is like telling human evolution to cece. (Music dancing and singing events) Shadow*Sees Bella as Nnotoria dancing to the conga with several of her toon freinds* (Yelling): what on earth are you doing? Bella/Nnotoria: Apparently dancing like a idiot for a distraction *guestures to shadow to quickly do his mission with the other Kurobusta boys* Trivia *The Sealed ones, dispite being sealed, do share a telephic link with the hyna members, and mostly prefer to push their energy through the girl and her toons in times of extream stress or danger *The Hyna squad isn't a guild, but more of a group, and isnt apart of either the net or any guild, but being apart of Bella via the omytrix, they're technically members of the Kurobusta guild (By extension) Images gallary Category:Group Category:The Hyna Squad Category:Toon